Kryptonite and Batwings
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Various of oneshots having Superman and Batman together in series of different tales full of happiness, sadness, romantic, tragedy, family, drama, and angst. Most be rated T to M.
1. Chapter 1 Sunrise

Sunrise

Summary: Superman manage to sneak Batman to watch the sunrise of the new day of their city having a peaceful night. Only the masculine beauty of the mask crusader leaves an itch in the Man of Steel's fingers.

Warnings: Au, pre-slash, some sexual content, language

Tugging on his mask Batman scowls darkly at the taller raven man as those blue eyes twinkles. It's too damn early in the morning for him. He rather be asleep or attempt to sleep while dealing with the nightmares eating at him while he tries to ignore them best he can.

"Alright you stupid idiot what the fuck do you want," He growls voice hoarse making Superman to frown looking at the shorter male.

"Come on it be great what I have to show you," he said grinning taking the smaller hand in his larger one marveling the difference in size and how right it feels.

Feeling uncomfortable the dark knight sighs rather annoy with the other but nothing is going to make him not have his way. He keeps quiet plotting various ways of what he'll do to the Man of Steel for waking him up at whatever time it is in the damn freaking morning.

That's right the dark knight isn't a morning person at all. It taken Alfred a few attempts before deciding to let his boss wake up on his own. Let's not get started on his many Robins and their punishments of waking up the man they all came to think as a father figure in their lives.

He yawns almost bumping into Superman making him sigh with annoyance obviously wanting to get to the place quickly. Before he could say a word he is soon scoop up bridal style. He squeaks out rather embarrass. He glares at the man seeing he's moving a full speed.

"Damn annoying ass," He growls making the fellow hero to laugh at the normal insult that seem to be more of an affectionate nickname to his ears from the Dark Knight.

All too soon they are outside in the sewers sitting in the water. Batman not amuse tries to get up only to have the Man of Steel to crawl on his lap pinning him there with that stupid smile. He flushes feeling his other head stirring under the other's wriggling.

"Stop that," Batman hisses blushing darker only to find the sly smile. 'Golden boy my ass.'

"Look outside," Superman orders turning the dark crusader's head where the sight of the sun rising behind the buildings giving a majestic glow of their kingdom safe another night from trouble.

"It's perfect," Batman breathes not seeing the love in the other blue eyes as the other echoes.

"Yeah perfect."


	2. Chapter 2 Kalel

Another request oneshot for Queen Hobbit22.

All characters belong to DC Universe.

Kalel

Summary: Seeing Bruce pin below him with such vulnerability. Gives the feeling of empowering flow through the Kryptonian. Even more so when the man says his true name loving the sound how it rolls of his lips. He would like to keep hearing it again and again.

Warnings: Au, ooc, some language, Vulnerable Bruce

* * *

"Clark what are you doing," Bruce ask seeing those blue eyes of the other hidden superhero stalk towards him.

The look in the eyes makes him nervous. He hates feeling nervous. Being nervous will lead him to become vulnerable which he also hates since it leaves him weak. His knees weakens as he subconsciously takes a step back.

"Damn it asshole," Bruce snarls glaring at the man as the hand is lift up touching his cheek leaving electricity flow through him at the touch.

He shivers. That damn ass is smiling that smile. Why must he always smile? What a golden boy.

"Kalel," He croaks out accidently squeaking the name as he is push back on the desk.

A thrill goes down Clark's spine at the obvious vulnerability the normal stoic Bruce is showing making him want to not just take him but take care of him. The man hardly takes care of himself. With being the CEO of Wayne Corp with those responsibilities there than also being Batman it be hard to have a normal life. He frowns as he push the shorter man on his desk making him yelp in surprise. He pins him down with arms on either side of him.

"Say it again," the hero growls heart thumping heavily in his chest.

"What asshole?"

"My name."

"Cl-"

"No my real one," Kalel pleads huskily setting his body a few centimeters away and lips a hair apart.

"Kalel," Bruce said breathlessly as the raven kisses him softly keeping him in place.

It's in this kiss that Clark and Kalel both in mind and body try to convey that he can take care of Bruce. All the Man has to do is just trust him and let him be vulnerable.

"Kalel," Bruce said again as Clark pulls away smirking at him as hands start to trail down his chest until they go under his trousers stroking him until he is withering under the skill hand crying out. "FUCK KALEL!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Suprise

The Surprise

Summary: Sometimes Bruce has a plan up his sleeve.

Warning: AU, Slash, Establish Slash, some sexual content, language

Crawling on top of Clark shocking him as the fake mask of Batman gets tug from his face Bruce smirks.

"How do you like your bachelor party know Superjerk."

"Damn you ass," Clark breathes kissing Bruce glad to see he's home. "I miss you."

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's the same for me," Bruce assures his fiancé between the soft kisses.

The music continues in the background as the two go off in their own world lost in the kiss. Hands trails ripping off the uniforms of their super hero alter gos before standing face to face naked. Each touch sends shivers of delight down their backs as soft words where whisper but not many where needed. This is something specially.

"Love you Clark," Bruce said bending on his knees taking Clark deep in his throat making the man give a throaty moan calling out his name.


	4. Chapter 4 Cuddle

Cuddle

Summary: There is one difference between them, Clark is the cuddly one of the relationship when he chooses in Bruce's opinion he awkward times to hug or cuddle him.

Warnings: Au, Establish relationship, slash, fluff

Bruce can see Clark wants to jump on the couch next to him and just hold him. He huffs ignoring the sadden puppy pout. He isn't going to fall for it. No he's not. He feels his eyes lift looking at the sadden face and he pinches the bridge of his nose.

No! He's going to remain firm. He's not the cuddly one of this relationship. That's all Clark! He swears the other man has a habit of randomly grabbing in a hug or snuggle in strange moments. Last time it been where he about to leave out of the car and gets glomp having a large man on his lap nuzzling and purring.

His cheeks redden thinking of what happen afterwards. Damn him.

"Get over here." He barks making the happy smile and Clark is by his side holding on to him.

He rolls his eyes accepting the cuddle as he takes a drink of his coffee than turn the page of the book he's reading.


	5. Chapter 5 My Secret

A small drabble fluff.

My Secret

Summary: Superman has something sweet to tell Batman.

"Say Bruce come here a second," Clark calls relaxing on the couch watching the dark knight lift his mask making those blue eyes of his narrow curiously.

"What," He ask sitting beside the other only to be tug onto Clark's lap.

"I have a secret for you," Clark breathes in the man's ear making Bruce's head spin and feeling heat rise up in his cheeks.

"Hm?"

"I love you," Clark growls nipping on the ear making Bruce shiver, "A lot. Will you have dinner with me and be my batty boyfriend?"

"You are an idiot," Bruce breathes out breathlessly becoming weak under the ministrations. "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6 Seven Kisses

Kiss

Summary: Their kisses have different meanings but this one says something special.

* * *

All the kisses have a different meaning. But the top seven are rather special to both of them.

1\. The quick peck could be hello or goodbye.

2\. The teasing butterfly would be when Bruce wishes to have something making Clark follow through.

3\. The morning and evening kisses leading to soft caresses and often making out.

4\. The Pouty kiss when Clark sighs wanting Bruce's attention as he is either working on something for the company or enjoying a good book.

5\. The Nosey it came to be call when Clark holds him and places soft kisses always starting on his nose then either going to his cheeks or lips as the hunger of wanting the handsome lips on his own.

6\. Birthday Kisses, The gentle teases they will soon get older and time may pass them by.

7\. And finally the last kiss, the kiss when Clark purposes to Bruce in the middle of a business meeting holding a bouquet of flowers and a simple band with their initials inside.


	7. Chapter 7 Under the Moon

Under the Moon

Summary: It's under the dark night with only the moon shining that they have their first kiss

The pull tugs between them unable to look away. All is dark expect for the bright shine of the moon above them as the witness of the beginning.

A beginning of something that be wonderful yet a bit of fear. The tension that build up between them leaves something there.

"Clark."

"Bruce."

The two raven men move closer until their lips meet and everything seems right. The moon as the witness as the new lovers share the first of many kisses between them. The gentle sway of the wind sweeping through their hair leaves things just perfect. Nothing could be never better.


	8. Chapter 8 Alone Time

Alone Time

Summary: Finding a small bit of spare time they know it has to be quick before someone comes in and finds them.

Bruce trembles as Clark lifts his shirt kissing his stomach and his hands pulling down the pants he's wearing has his leaking cock standing at attention. The twitch it gives begging for Clark's attention makes Bruce blush a dark red.. The deep chuckle vibrates through his body.

"Make it quick," He whispers softly knowing that anyone can come in.

It's bad enough having Dick, Barbara, Tim, and Jason in the house since they can pop in and out of the kitchen if they get hungry. They are his kids! He flushes not wanting to explain what's going on between him and Clark if they get caught again…oh he feels the temper of that crazy woman chasing him for accidently corrupting her kid. Its Clark's fault. If the man haven't been giving him a blow job.

His eyes roll to the back of his head feeling the soft nips and licks.

"I know that," Clark growls blowing hot air keeping half an ear out for any of his own to make their appearance but to their luck no one is coming.

He takes Bruce making the man whimper under his ministrations. The harsh pants and soft whines make what they are doing more exhilarating. The thrill of they may be caught. It doesn't matter. They need this alone time to be Clark and Bruce. The two husbands that's heroes to most of the world.


	9. Chapter 9 Interruption Not Needed

A hint of another possible pairing may try one of these times Tim/Jason.

Interruption Not Needed

Summary: "….Harder," Bruce moans as the deep velvet laugh echoes in his ear while he's being pounded into. About to follow his request, the communicator is beeping making the sudden interruption not needed especially when its Alfred on the other line asking when he would want for dinner.

Warnings: Au, ooc, sexual content, accidental blockcock Alfred

* * *

Hands gripping on the seat moaning as Clark pounds into him and the large hand about to wrap around his weeping cock. Bruce glares at the other wriggling and clenching making the other hiss before his neck is attack by teeth marking him as the other hero's.

"Fucking shit asshole go down right harder," Bruce moans as the deep velvet laugh echoes in his ear while he is being pounded into harder.

About to twist his hip to hit the said spot that will make Bruce come undone, the communicator on the dashboard goes off making them growl. The dark glares it receives would make it die but it continues beeping.

"Answer it," Clark snarls huskily biting the soft neck loving the trembles going through the smaller man. "But don't let whoever it is on the other line not knowing what we are doing."

'Shit,' Bruce thought answering it gruffly. "What?"

"Ah Master Bruce I was wondering what you are going to want for your dinner after you finish your task around the city," the familiar voice of his butler makes Bruce's eyes twitch and bites his lip from screaming out as Clark hits him in the said spot that makes him see stars.

"Anything A-Alfred," Bruce almost lets a whimpering moan pass his lips feeling the tightening of his balls and the hand stroking him faster signaling that Clark is about to come soon but not without making him come first.

Damn fucking bastard!

"Are you sure sir? Last time you said that you thr-"

"Yes I'm sure," Bruce interrupts quickly unable to hold the moan as Clark hisses twisting his hip one more time making Bruce come first than tries to hang up not realizing he didn't manage to.

Over at the Wayne mansion Alfred stares at the phone as the throaty moan of his boss echoes from the line. Shaking his head he mutters, "Really of all things in the Bat mobile. I better inform Jason and Tim of their punishments of washing the car out and I hope I don't have to catch them christening the new Bat Mobile."


	10. Chapter 10 Let's Go Home

Let's Go Home

Summary: Seeing Superman so tired and drain, Batman helps his lover out of the Prison figuring the words of 'Let's go home' would perk the man up showing he's accepting their secret relationship.

Warnings: Au-Canon Divergence, ooc, Secret Relationships

Batman feels his heart heavy as the tired and drain look in those normally live eyes gaze at him from within the cell.

"Bat," the Man of Steel croaks swaying at his spot sitting as the ropes seem to be the only thing holding him up.

He runs to his lover cutting the ropes before gently helping him up and let him lean against him.

"Let's go home," Batman said giving a soft smile making Superman to glance at him in surprise. "Yes you stupid oaf and tell the others the truth we are together."

"Let's," Superman said softly feeling comforted by his lover leading him out of this horrible place that may leave a scar on his heavily weighed mind.


	11. Chapter 11 Bat's Steel

Bat's Steel

Summary: It became originally a joke of the name between them. Neither would change it.

Warnings: Au, establish relationship, sexual content, Language, Slash

"Who is your Steel?" Clark's voice purrs in his ears making Bruce to whimper feeling the man wrap his hand around his aching arousal driving him crazy at the teasing touch.

"You are," Bruce whimpers arching into the touch.

"Good Bat," Clark teases licking the tip of his ear.

"Clark please," Bruce pants as the other raven hums and teases him with the skill tongue and fingers.

"Now," Clark growls already diving into the tightening hole as he growls thickly as Bruce squeezes him.

He manages a few good angle thrusts as this be the third time in a round knowing both are tiring and be having a long patrol to get to with little rest. All too soon Bruce comes splattering over his hand and he within. Both groan as tired smiles graces their lips. He pulls out gently roll to aside than pulls the shorter man against him.

"Love you," Clark whispers as Bruce echoes the word.

He's his Bat's Steel. He will protect the overworked CEO of Wayne and Batman of Gotham City. It's time for him to be vulnerable and not worry about others but let someone take care of him for once.


	12. Chapter 12 Our Love

Our Love

Summary: For Clark and Bruce they find the other handsome despite the obvious salt and pepper hair they have. They still very much in love after all these years.

Warnings: AU, Older Clark, Older Bruce, establish relationship, slash, minor ocs

"Ugh this weather," Clark groans feeling his achy bones creak stretching in his favorite chair.

"My poor old man," Bruce teases leaning down pressing a kiss to his husband smiling softly.

"How are the children?"

"Wonderful and be bringing the grandkids over later on," Bruce answers smiling.

"Aw such young little feet around the house will be nice again," Clark said chuckling softly to himself as he hears their children downstairs talking and laughing as sounds of young children howl with laughter and giggles.

"They are here," Bruce said smirking making Clark wince as he be mostly stuck after the messes to be clean but wouldn't change it for the world as Bruce. "Come on Gramps."

"Who is gramps? You are one to," Clark teases standing up pulling Bruce in a deep kiss.

Their love still runs deep. They see the same young handsome men they once were in their prime. Lost gazing into each other's eyes they didn't hear or see the grandchildren giggling while their kids roll their eyes but with smiles at the dopey grins on their fathers' faces.

"Let's leave Grandpa and Grandpapa alone," Damian said to his nieces and nephews while Dick twitches hoping they aren't going to go at it in the house.

Tim and Jason share a small smile and winks getting Dick to turn slightly green at his younger brothers' antics. Barbara, Stephanie and the youngest of the Batgirls, Cassandra smiles as well.

"It's adorable their love is strong. My parents…hadn't last like this," Barbara states making the brothers to nod knowing their adopted sister's real family is. All of them may not be truly related by they are the Batchildren with the exceptions of Helena who is already in the kitchen making the meal for all along with a few of the kids and Damian. All is missing being the Superchildren to show and it's the whole family.

"Hey guys you here?" the familiar shout of Connor Kent shouts as the voice of Kara.

"Of course my cousin is here with his husband with the others."

"Sheesh so snappy Kara," Connor said only to grunt obviously pushing his boundaries again.

"Connor you are an idiot."

"Shut up Linda!" Connor snaps obviously pouting as Dick and Barbara leads the other Bats downstairs as their kids run to those of the children within the Superchildren.

Meanwhile upstairs Bruce and Clark shares a kiss please to see their love is strong. Their hearts continue beating in the similar rhythm hearing their children and grandchildren have all arrive.

"Our family and our love still strong in our golden years," Clark teases running a hand through the salt-pepper hair as Bruce hums seeing the similar colors in his.

"Yes our love has made everything more perfect all these years.


End file.
